


Return to Sender

by spyglass



Category: Betsy-Tacy Series - Maud Hart Lovelace
Genre: College AU, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Modern AU, Yuletide 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/pseuds/spyglass
Summary: The selected correspondence of Betsy Ray, Summer 2018





	Return to Sender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magikarpeggio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpeggio/gifts).



**To:** eray@umn.edu  
 **From:** tgaston@umn.edu  
 **Date:** May 4, 2018 at 8:16 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: UMN Library Summer Program

Elizabeth:

We are pleased to hear you will be joining us at the UMN Library Program this summer. You have been assigned to the Science and Engineering Collections at Walter Library. Please report to the information desk at Walter Library at 9:00 sharp on Tuesday, May 29th.

Go Gophers!

-TG

 

**To:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com; tmuller@gmail.com  
 **From:** eray@umn.edu  
 **Date:** May 4, 2018 at 10:52 AM  
 **Subject:** FW: Re: UMN Library Summer Program

All summer with Gaston in the _science_ library!

HELP.

 

**To:** betsy.ray@gmail.com; tmuller@gmail.com  
 **From:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **Date:** May 4, 2018 at 11:08 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: FW: Re: UMN Library Summer Program

Maybe now that Gaston has a crush on your sister, he’ll go easier on you! It’s too bad Julia is staying in New York this summer.

 

**To:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com; tmuller@gmail.com  
 **From:** betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **Date:** May 4, 2018 at 11:20 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: FW: Re: UMN Library Summer Program

I would settle for him writing a recommendation so I can get into Professor Bangeter’s Shakespeare seminar. I’m not holding my breath though. He definitely put me in Walter on purpose. I know there were still spots open at Wilson, and I could have worked with Professor Sparrow there!

 

**To:** betsy.ray@gmail.com; a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **From:** tmuller@gmail.com  
 **Date:** May 4, 2018 at 12:34 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: FW: Re: UMN Library Summer Program

You should ask to change your assignment to Wilson if there are still spaces left.

 

**To:** tmuller@gmail.com; a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **From:** betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **Date:** May 4, 2018 at 12:51 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: FW: Re: UMN Library Summer Program

Too late! I already tried, and Joe Willard has that spot now!

 

**To:** besty.ray@gmail.com; tmuller@gmail.com  
 **From:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **Date:** May 4, 2018 at 12:59 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: FW: Re: UMN Library Summer Program

Joe Willard from the Daily?

I know you like him, Betsy, but since he has your spot at Wilson and he keeps beating you out for the Essay Award, I’m inclined not to. That’ll show him.

 

**To:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com; betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **From:** tmuller@gmail.com  
 **Date:** May 4, 2018 at 1:10 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: FW: Re: UMN Library Summer Program

How will that show him, Tacy? You’ve never met him.

Betsy, didn’t you say you were going to ask him to your fall formal last year?

 

**To:** tmuller@gmail.com; a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **From:** betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **Date:** May 4, 2018 at 1:17 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: FW: Re: UMN Library Summer Program

I’m sure I don’t remember saying that.

 

**To:** betsy.ray@gmail.com; a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **From:** tmuller@gmail.com  
 **Date:** May 4, 2018 at 1:22 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: FW: Re: UMN Library Summer Program

I think you did.

 

xxx

 

**To:** eray@umn.edu  
 **From:** tgaston@umn.edu  
 **Date:** May 30, 2018 at 4:53 PM  
 **Subject:** Your First Assignment  
 **Attachment:** EWR Article Summary - TG Revisions.docx

Betsy:

Please see my attached comments on your first assignment and revise your first database entry accordingly.

I will remind you that your assignment is to summarize each student research project accurately for entry into the department database. Please focus on the facts and research findings in your summaries. To the extent that the color of the apple blossoms remain relevant in your summary, I would note that apple blossoms are white, not pink.

I look forward to reading your revised entry.

Go Gophers!

-TG

 

xxx

 

**To:** jwillard@umn.edu  
 **From:** eray@umn.edu  
 **Date:** May 31, 2018 at 10:37 AM  
 **Subject:** Thank you

Joe,

Gaston apologized to me this morning about the apple blossoms. I assume I have you to thank for the botany textbook opened to the exact page that shows pink apple blossom flowers that was left on Gaston’s desk yesterday afternoon?

Anyway, thank you. You didn’t have to do that.

Betsy

 

**To:** eray@umn.edu  
 **From:** jwillard@umn.edu  
 **Date:** May 31, 2018 at 11:58 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: Thank you

Betsy,

It was nothing. After all, I wouldn’t want any of the database summaries to be inaccurate.

Best,  
Joe

PS: I’ve heard the Tower is reviewing submissions over the summer. I’ve told them I’d look out for writers who might be interested and have something for them now, and you were the first person who came to mind.

 

xxx

 

**To:** eray@umn.edu  
 **From:** towersubmissions@umn.edu  
 **Date:** June 8, 2018 at 12:08 AM  
 **Subject:** Automated Reply from the Tower Art and Literary Magazine Submissions

Dear Author:

The Tower Art and Literary Magazine at the University of Minnesota has received your submission of _Emma Middleton Cuts Cross Country_ on June 8, 2018. Our staff editor will be in touch regarding a publishing decision.

Very Truly Yours,  
The Submissions Team at the The Tower Art and Literary Magazine

 

xxx

 

**To:** eray@umn.edu  
 **From:** tgaston@umn.edu  
 **Date:** June 12, 2018 at 3:13 PM  
 **Subject:** Week 2 Assignments  
 **Attachment:** EWR Week 3 Summaries - TG Revisions.docx

Betsy:

Please see my attached comments on your Week Three Article Summaries and make the appropriate revisions.

On the whole, these summaries show improvement from your submissions last week. There are still several hundred student research projects that need to be summarized for the database, so please continue to focus on the key facts and research findings of each article. If something is not related to the thesis, consider whether it is truly relevant for your summary.

I look forward to reviewing your revised summaries by the end of the day.

Go Gophers!

-TG

 

xxx

 

**To:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com; tmuller@gmail.com  
 **From:** betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **Date:** June 27, 2018 at 11:13 AM  
 **Subject:** SOS

Gaston is on a rampage today. Don’t want to risk checking my phone.  
My dad wanted to check to make sure you’re both coming over for lunch on Sunday. He has a new business partner he invited over, who apparently dared ask him why Sunday lunch starts at 6 in the evening!

 

**To:** betsy.ray@gmail.com; tmuller@gmail.com  
 **From:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **Date:** June 27, 2018 at 11:26 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: SOS

I’d like to have seen your father’s face when someone dared ask him why Sunday night lunch starts at 6!

I’ll be there, of course.

 

**To:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com; betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **From:** tmuller@gmail.com  
 **Date:** June 27, 2018 at 11:29 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: SOS

Well, lunch usually happens in the regular lunch hour so it is a little strange. I still don’t really understand why your dad calls it Sunday night lunch, Betsy, but I’ll be there too.

 

**To:** tmuller@gmail.com; a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **From:** betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **Date:** June 27, 2018 at 11:51 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: SOS

The strangest thing is that my dad seems to like his new business partner a lot! He is apparently very persuasive. My dad says he should have been a lawyer because he keeps talking him into things he never thought he wanted to do!

 

**To:** betsy.ray@gmail.com; tmuller@gmail.com  
 **From:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **Date:** June 27, 2018 at 12:08 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: SOS

I’m sure your dad wouldn’t actually do anything just because someone else talked him into it.

 

xxx

 

**To:** s.hutchinson@gmail.com  
 **From:** s.hutchinson@gmail.com  
 **BCC:** betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **Date:** July 2, 2018 at 10:47 AM  
 **Subject:** You’re Invited to Carney’s Welcome Home Bash

Who: The Crowd  
What: A party to celebrate Carney’s graduation from Vassar and return home to Minnesota!  
Where: Sam’s house  
When: July 13th, 7 pm

Hope to see you there!

Sam

 

xxx

 

**To:** eray@umn.edu  
 **From:** towersubmissions@umn.edu  
 **Date:** July 10, 2018 at 2:24 PM  
 **Subject:** Submission Status

Dear Betsy:

Congratulations! The Tower Art and Literary Magazine is pleased to inform you that _Emma Middleton Cuts Cross Country_ has been accepted for publication in our 2019 publication.

A member of our editorial staff will be contacting you shortly.

Welcome to the Tower family!

 

xxx

 

**To:** eray@umn.edu  
 **From:** jwillard@umn.edu  
 **Date:** July 11, 2018 at 8:01 AM  
 **Subject:** Congratulations!

Betsy,

A friend on the Tower staff mentioned that your story was accepted.

I just wanted to say congratulations. I knew it would be!

I would love to hear more about your story. Maybe if you are free Friday night after work, we could get a coffee and you could tell me about it?

Joe

 

**To:** jwillard@umn.edu  
 **From:** eray@umn.edu  
 **Date:** July 11, 2018 at 9:52 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: Congratulations!

Joe, 

Thank you for your note, and for your encouragement.

Unfortunately I already have plans on Friday night, but I would love to get coffee with you another time. Would Thursday work?

 

xxx

 

**To:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com; tmuller@gmail.com  
 **From:** betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **Date:** July 16, 2018 at 12:31 PM  
 **Subject:** Bad memories...

I just saw the syllabus for Intro to Plant Science on Gaston’s desk and bad news for this year’s students: the herbarium is still on the syllabus and now it’s worth one third of their grade!

 

**To:** betsy.ray@gmail.com; a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **From:** tmuller@gmail.com  
 **Date:** July 16, 2018 at 12:48 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Bad memories...

At least it was only worth 25% of our grade, not one third. I’m not sure any of us would have pulled off a passing grade if it had been worth more than 25%.

 

**To:** tmuller@gmail.com; betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **From:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **Date:** July 16, 2018 at 12:59 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Bad memories…

I think Gaston would have passed us just to get us out of his class! Thankfully I will never have to take another math or science class ever again and neither will you, Betsy.

(Sorry, Tib! But you did it to yourself. If you decided to be a dancer like Betsy and I wanted, you wouldn’t have to take math or science again either!)

 

**To:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com; betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **From:** tmuller@gmail.com  
 **Date:** July 16, 2018 at 1:14 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Bad memories...

I _like_ architecture though.

Besides, there’s math in music theory.

 

**To:** tmuller@gmail.com; betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **From:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **Date:** July 16, 2018 at 1:30 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Bad memories...

Yes, but that’s math that makes sense to me! Which is more I can say about anything in Gaston’s class, that’s for sure…

I don’t know how you’ve survived all summer in the library with him, Betsy.

 

**To:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com; tmuller@gmail.com  
 **From:** betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **Date:** July 16, 2018 at 1:38 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Bad memories…

I don’t know either, but after this week, I’m going to stay in Butternut Center again and then there will only be two weeks left.

Then we’ll be seniors!

 

xxx

 

**To:** besty.ray@gmail.com  
 **From:** joseph.willard@gmail.com  
 **Date:** July 23, 2018 at 12:10 AM  
 **Subject:** This weekend

Betsy,

It was wonderful to see you at Butternut Center this weekend!

I’m sorry I never got back to you about coffee a few weeks ago. Would you like to reschedule for sometime this week?

Yours,  
Joe

 

**To:** joseph.willard@gmail.com  
 **From:** betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **Date:** July 23, 2018 at 8:47 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: This weekend

Joe,

I would love to reschedule for this week! Let me know what days work for you.

Betsy

 

xxx

 

**To:** betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **From:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **Date:** July 26, 2018 at 4:09 PM  
 **Subject:** (No subject)

Did you invite Joe Willard to Sunday night lunch, Betsy??

Harry just told me that Mr. Ray told him that they’re expecting another guest this week, and I just couldn’t wait until you finish work to know!

 

**To:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **From:** betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **Date:** July 26, 2018 at 4:12 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: (No subject)

I might have invited him, but what I really want to know about is why you’re calling my dad’s new business partner Harry…

 

**To:** betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **From:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **Date:** July 26, 2018 at 4:19 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: (No subject)

He’s only 27, though! He graduated from business school last year, and he’s younger than George, Mary, and Celia!

 

**To:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **From:** betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **Date:** July 26, 2018 at 4;21 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: (No subject)

That doesn’t explain why you’re talking to him outside of Sunday night lunch!

 

xxx

 

**To:** eray@umn.edu  
 **From:** tgaston@umn.edu  
 **Date:** July 31, 2018 at 7:14 AM  
 **Subject:** Recommendation

Betsy:

As the UMN Library Summer Program draws to a close, I want to take a moment to thank you for your dedicated work at Walter Library this summer. You have shown vast improvement over the course of the summer, and because of you, our database will soon be complete.

I understand that you are interested in taking Professor Bangeter’s yearlong Shakespeare seminar, and I would be happy to provide you with an additional recommendation if you would like. I understand the final applications are due on August 10th so that class selections can be finalized by the beginning of the semester, so please let me know as soon as possible.

Go Gophers!

-TG

 

xxx

 

**To:** betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **From:** joseph.willard@gmail.com  
 **Date:** August 1, 2018 at 3:03 PM  
 **Subject:** (No subject)

As our selection to Professor Bangeter’s Shakespeare seminar is now practically assured, I took the liberty of glancing at the syllabus. _As You Like It_ is the first assigned reading, so I say let’s get a head start on it.

 

xxx

 

**To:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com; tmuller@gmail.com  
 **From:** betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **Date:** August 3, 2018 at 9:04 AM  
 **Subject:** Last Day

I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I might actually miss this place.

I think it might be a nice place to study this year if we want somewhere quiet.

**To:** betsy.ray@gmail.com; a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **From:** tmuller@gmail.com  
 **Date:** August 3, 2018 at 9:18 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: Last Day

We probably should have found a quiet place to study a few semesters ago and not now that we’re about to be seniors.

 

**To:** tmuller@gmail.com; a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **From:** betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **Date:** August 3, 2018 at 9:22 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: Last Day

Probably, but since we _are_ going to be seniors this year, we should try to turn over a new leaf.

After all, we will have to be ready for graduation and whatever comes after that!

 

**To:** betsy.ray@gmail.com; tmuller@gmail.com  
 **From:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **Date:** August 3, 2018 at 9:36 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: Last Day

A new leaf seems right, as long as you don’t mean any more Intro to Plant Science classes. I’m going to have enough on my plate this semester if I decide to stick with Advanced Conducting, and I think I have to if I want to keep teaching the children’s choir.

Harry wanted to come see Deep Valley with us this weekend, but I told him no. This is our weekend together! He can come another time.

 

**To:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com; tmuller@gmail.com  
 **From:** betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **Date:** August 3, 2018 at 9:45 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: Last Day

Harry can keep Joe company this weekend. My dad says he’ll pack us a picnic so we can eat on the Big Hill just like we used to.

**To:** betsy.ray@gmail.com; a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **From:** tmuller@gmail.com  
 **Date:** August 3, 2018 at 10:02 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: Last Day

That sounds wonderful, Betsy. I’ll pick everyone up from the U at 5:30? We can still make it to Deep Valley in time for the last picnic of the summer.

 

**To:** tmuller@gmail.com; betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **From:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com  
 **Date:** August 3, 2018 at 10:11 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: Last Day

I’ll be ready!

Now that we’re seniors, you don’t think we’ll ever be too old for picnics on the Big Hill, do you?

 

**To:** a.t.kelly@gmail.com; tmuller@gmail.com  
 **From:** betsy.ray@gmail.com  
 **Date:** August 3, 2018 at 10:18 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: Last Day

We haven’t gotten too old for them yet!

I can’t imagine a time when we will ever be too old for picnics on the Big Hill. I imagine we’ll still take picnics up the Big Hill even when we’re old ladies! Just you and me and Tib.


End file.
